


柳荫的早晨平行世界略暗黑番外

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 18th Century, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 平行世界略暗黑番外牧师哼
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

柳荫的早晨（平行世界略暗黑番外 上）

雨下了整个下午都还没有减弱的趋势。  
空荡荡的石室教堂里，除了雨和回声，只剩下阴天里提前点亮用于照明的劣质白烛油脂偶尔爆裂的噼啪响。  
一位头顶旧帽子的年轻姑娘从忏悔室里出来，几缕红色的发丝粘在了雪白的脖颈上，衣领不高的夏季的女仆制服被她裹在粗毛呢的披肩下面。她的步子很大，走得很快，以至于披肩的下摆都被甩到了教堂的座椅上。可她毫不在意，直到推开推开了那扇小门的时候，她才停顿下来，狠狠抿了抿嘴，不知道是试图把已经落在两颊雀斑上的眼泪挤回她碧绿的眼睛里，还是加速它们的下落。  
只是侧了侧身体，年轻姑娘在模糊的视野里看到了那个一身牧师袍的男人，还站在忏悔室的门口，“愿上帝保佑您，亨德森牧师。”  
接着没等牧师先生开口，就用那万能的披肩包住头，冲进了雨里。  
留下欲言又止的牧师，和之后的一声轻叹。  
牧师在打开忏悔室的门，让里面的香气能快点散去。他大概知道这香水不便宜，所以这个傻姑娘可能偷用了主人的物品。  
他们俩在那个狭小的空间里待了快两个小时，其中三分之一的时间，这位姑娘都在倾诉对他的爱慕之情，表示自己虽然只是个小小女仆，但是愿意当这位牧师大人的情妇；接着是在被拒绝以后的三分之一时间，这位姑娘在诅咒她卑贱的命运，说她已经没有颜面再见牧师，所以想要诱骗她的主人写一份推荐信，她要离开乡村，到大城市的百货商店去当售货店员。  
剩下的三分之一时间都是亨德森牧师在保持沉默。  
一根根把一半灭掉的蜡烛重新燃亮，亨德森牧师以一种很老派的姿态拍拍自己的牧师袍，决定去教堂后面的屋舍看看昨晚收留的几个人，运气好可以恰当暗示他们给予教堂一些资助。至少，得让他们把住宿的钱给付了。  
别看他这副模样。他才刚从神学院毕业没几年，回来继承了他老父亲的神职。只是每年勉强超过两百磅的收入，一个偏远北方乡村的石室教堂，以及动荡的生活环境，没法让他像同龄的乡绅贵族们一样乐活潇洒起来。  
披上军用的雨衣，牧师刚换上的靴子踩在已经被时间磨得平滑的石道上，慢慢朝屋舍走去。  
一开始，教堂的生活也还可以，他本来就出生在这样的家庭，从小就听他的父亲用《圣经》上的句子训斥家人，也不会觉得太过枯燥；加上附近的乡绅贵族们，一来是尊重他们家的神职传统，二来是牧师先生容貌端庄、个性沉稳的确让夫人小姐们喜欢，他也勉强维持住了教会在当地应有的地位。  
只是，贫瘠枯燥的生活还是对他造成了影响。如今他快三十岁了，早过了脑子一热就会跟谁家女仆一起私奔的年纪，但如果像他父亲一样踏踏实实任劳任怨地娶妻生子过完一个牧师的一生，又让他充满抗拒。  
每次想到这些事情，就让他觉得牧师袍的领子有些发紧。  
“亨德森牧师，”教堂的守门人是个老酒鬼，清醒和迷糊的时候都说着一口磕磕绊绊的苏格兰腔，“您来看他们呐？”  
牧师颔首，继而又说，“下了雨天冷，要喝酒就回家喝。”  
“不成啊，”老酒鬼眨眨眼，一副滑稽相，“我怕有人闯教堂，亵渎，亵渎圣像。”  
亨德森知道他是怕回家了没酒喝，也不戳穿。  
谁都知道这教堂里什么都没有，连圣子后面的十字架都补了三次漆。有次工匠提出要收钱，亨德森牧师斥责了他一顿，借了工具自己弄完。这以后，附近的修道院嬷嬷总是喜欢倚老卖老，叫他过去做点修修补补的活，俨然不把他当作自己神职领域的上级。  
“姑娘们喜欢听你布道，宣传主的福音。”当然表面上嬷嬷是这么说的。  
老实说，亨德森觉得自己有那么点木匠或者修补匠的天赋，他还管理着教堂的收支平衡，偶尔拿着自己的猎枪跟着乡镇里的民兵和执政官去巡逻以驱逐流散的游民，做这些世俗事务的时候，感觉都比他在布道和听人忏悔时好得多。  
“你说真的？”  
他刚走到屋舍拐角，就被这有些软绵绵的南方口音给拦下了脚步。那是他读书时曾经熟悉的一种腔调。  
作为牧师，他本来应该立刻出现，为打断他们的谈话而道歉，但他还是决定先安静地听一会儿他们闲聊，在合适的时候出现，向他们提出交纳住宿费用的要求。  
“这个少爷，我都打听清楚了，他根本就不是去苏格兰探亲的，当我们是傻瓜？谁家少爷去探亲这么匆忙还这么寒酸？”压低的声音显得那把嗓子更加沙哑。  
“那是怎么回事？”另一个人的声音则像被烫坏了喉咙的鸭子，高亢刺耳，“他那一身可不是骗人的。”  
“我打听了，赫德福德的柳荫府，他父亲在去世前投了一笔海外资产，全赔光了，不是他运气差，要我说，这笔投资就是一个骗局，现在债落到了他身上，他是雇了我们逃到苏格兰呢。什么少爷，就是一个穷光蛋。”  
“那你这几天走得那么急干什么？我们现在都跑到桑德兰来了。”  
“还不是他得了风寒？我想趁他死之前快点去苏格兰找到接应的人交货，好歹还能捞着钱。”  
“死了才好，他这一身可以卖不少钱。”  
“蠢货，你不撒泡尿看看自己像是拥有这些东西的人吗？”听声音沙哑嗓子拍了同伴一下，“你前脚刚卖掉，那些黑心店铺后脚就举报执政官绞死你，偷窃绅士的东西，找死。”  
“那……”  
“现在他看起来是挺过去了，但还迷迷糊糊的，我猜除了苏格兰，他也没人可以投奔，回去南方他没有了柳荫庄园还能干嘛呢？”  
“但这可比卖他的东西更危险啊。”  
“危险。但是也没有那么危险，钱一定多。那种地方，不会举报我们。他一但去了那种地方，也再没有什么绅士的排场，奈何不了我们。”沙哑嗓子吸了吸鼻子。  
“会要吗，他虽然好看，但也不是什么少年了。”鸭子嗓嘎嘎道。  
“看起来也不过刚上完学。关键是他的身份，蠢货，有人就爱用大价钱买他的身份。”  
雨还在刷刷地下。牧师一时间竟然有种错觉，他站在忏悔室，在听两个准备贩卖人口的歹徒做着犯罪前的陈述。  
“当然，我们得把他带到大城市去，那儿才有这样的地方，才能藏匿好我们的踪迹，估计他还要迷糊个几天，我们就骗他我们还在往北走就成了。”  
牧师想到了昨天傍晚路过投宿的人。镇上的客栈因为不久前的兵乱还没重新开张，他们只好到教堂寻求帮助。那个看起来病弱的年轻人彬彬有礼地请求留宿。  
“亚当，赫德福德的亚当.拉拉纳。”  
他的确好看得很，虽然一副病容，可烛光把他棕色的眼睛和蓬软的卷发映射得非常温柔。  
今天早上他换好牧师袍出来的时候，刚好遇到他出来晒太阳。  
“你看起来生病了。”一身庄重黑袍的牧师发现衣着略显随意的拉拉纳身量虽然不高，却有着颇为结实的身材。  
“大病初愈，”拉拉纳笑了一下，眼睛却被遮在了睫毛的阴影下，这让他显得心事重重，“这里的天气太多变了。”  
“待会儿要刮风，午后可能要下雨。”亨德森顺着他的话，“最好早点回去。”  
拉拉纳却突然抓住了他的手臂，隔着他漆黑的神父袍，抬起头，用挂着浓重黑眼圈的双眼望着自己。  
正如现在，拉拉纳站在回廊下，卷发上带着被溅湿的雨珠，抬头望向自己的目光复杂，隔着牧师袍和湿凉的雨衣，亨德森的手臂也能感受到他在轻微地颤抖。  
“……也不知道为什么有人会喜欢嫖男人？”  
“这你就少管，或者你好奇的话尽管试试。”  
“没意思，我喜欢娘们儿。”  
牧师温热的手覆盖上了拉拉纳的，温度传递得非常快。  
“总之，我会让我妹妹给打听打听，一定能卖个好价钱。”  
“哈，这些少爷。”  
“什么少爷，狗屎，他们天天啥都不用干，就能住最好的房子，吃最好的东西，老婆不喜欢了就能送到疯人院，挥霍着大把大把的钱，凭什么呢？”  
“希望他能够习惯新的生活。”竟然吹起了口哨。  
“说不定他原来是喜欢的呢，”沙哑的嗓子顿了顿，“我今天早上看到他在院子里，和那牧师。”  
“老天。”  
“所以知道吗，晚上就走，别让那牧师察觉什么问题。”  
“会怎么样？难道他一个牧师大人还会抛弃神职来追我们不成？为了这样一个男人，他不怕身败名裂？”  
“你还是有脑子的。”  
“这帮神棍，人模狗样的我见多了。”  
牧师却没空去斥责他们关于对于本职业的偏见，他正忙着亲吻被他用雨衣包在怀里的那个差点遭遇迫害的绅士。希望这个吻可以代替一切的福音和教条来抚慰他的身心。  
正如今天早上一样。


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平行世界略暗黑番外 牧师哼

柳荫的早晨（平行世界略暗黑番外 中）

陪着信众走出教堂，昨天那场大雨带来的清凉已经快被越升越高的太阳那股炽热驱散。但绞刑架上还满是没有被蒸干的晨露，上面连夜吊起了两个不速之客。关于他们的罪行，牧师已经在刚刚讲经前让治安官阐述了。  
“感谢上帝，”一位戴着紫色帽子的妇人神色不安，“这两个恶贯满盈的罪犯得到了惩罚。”  
“还以为到了夏季形势会稳定下来，”人群中矮小的老乡绅插话说，“结果看看我们这儿，跑来两个盗贼，抢劫主人，还想要劫掠教堂。”  
一时间“世风日下”、“道德崩坏”之类的声音不绝于耳。  
“还好有亨德森牧师，不仅在精神上引导我们靠近主，也身体力行地参与保护我们，和那位南方的来客。”一位声音甜美的小姐大方从容地走了过来，向牧师颔首，被她挤开的其他姑娘只能暗翻白眼。  
“哦呵呵，我们的牧师先生不只是主的仆人，还是主的骑士啊。”说这话的妇人笑起来下巴上的肉颤颤悠悠。  
“案发地点在教堂，责无旁贷，”牧师先生显得很无奈又谦逊，“还好卡拉格和内维尔先生带着民兵们及时赶来。”  
“要我说早点把他们吊死是好事，”有人心有余悸地朝不远处的绞刑架看一眼，“证据确凿，只有他们挂在那儿才能让我们安心。”  
虽然人们纷纷附和，但提到这个，牧师还是没来由的有些心虚。尽管一切都按照亚当跟他计划好的那样进行着。  
他知道有些人可能会因为没看到吊人的过程而不甘心，斥责他们不召开审判就把人送上绞刑架——但审判本来就是绅士圈子里的事，对于他们来说，只要有自己人举证，吊死哪个平民都无所谓——这并不足以让他担忧。最让他觉得不自在的是在这一区域掌管司法审判权的加里.内维尔先生。他没预料到大半夜他会屈尊纡贵跟着治安官和一帮民兵也赶过来。  
这不是个好对付的人。即使两个罪犯已经昏迷，但让加里.内维尔先生来到现场就不太妙。尽管他同意了让看起来十分病弱的受害人亚当.拉拉纳先生去休息，对治安官卡拉格先生提出连夜吊死罪犯的建议也不置可否。  
他可能发现了点什么，牧师想，可能目击证人的身份和罪犯身上的赃物让他不想说破。  
牧师又忍不住朝绞刑架的方向看，猛烈的阳光刚好晃了他的眼睛，只给他留下了人群围观的印象。  
不断上升的温度让被束缚在牧师服里的亨德森有些气闷，他彬彬有礼地告别了最后一位离开的信众，走回了教堂内。  
“让我想想怎么解释他们倒在这儿。”昨天他们预演的时候，亚当就这么撑靠在祈祷台前，身上披着牧师怕他着凉借给他的法衣外袍。  
牧师忍不住伸手摸了摸那片区域。  
亚当还没完全康复，因此深色的法袍让他更显苍白和虚弱。他半垂着头，有些长的卷发遮在额头前面，让亨德森想伸手去触碰。  
“我没事。”他记得亚当冲他一笑，褐色的眼睛在烛光下非常好看。  
离开教堂大厅，牧师刚好遇到了手下做事的人，他站在走廊上吩咐了他们一些事物，包括再检查一遍教堂的财产。然后决定去探望那个也许还未起床的人——他的两位临时仆人昨夜作为罪犯被吊死，现在一个人生病躺在教堂的别院，简直引人怜悯，叫人同情。  
但牧师更佩服他的果断。从发现阴谋到反击，一切计划得比那两个谋划了一路的罪犯还要缜密。他了解这些犯罪的技巧，也知道他们绅士圈子里的潜规则，再加上一位心甘情愿为他作伪证的牧师，一切可以用无懈可击来形容。  
当一位绅士变成受害者时，没有人会怀疑他。  
更何况那些罪犯还妄图要危害这片好不容易安宁下来的乡村。  
再一次感到温度升得太快，牧师先生只想快点走到晒不到阳光的室内去。  
客房的房门跟他今早离开前似乎没有什么区别。第二次举起手，他才确实地把门敲响。  
老式的门轴发出的声音不小，但牧师先生没有空闲去想什么时候能把这些古董换掉，就已经被依旧披着法衣外袍的亚当拉了进去。  
“一切还好吗？”亚当忐忑的模样并不像刚谋划完如何吊死两位亡命之徒，他的眼睛里除了茫然，只剩下对牧师无尽的信任。  
“没有事，”牧师终于触碰到了亚当的头发，还有下面被遮盖的皮肤，“你流了很多汗。”  
亚当只是眨眨眼没说话，两人安静了一会儿。  
“你昨晚回来说，那位审判官……”亚当虔诚地吻了吻牧师下滑的手指。  
“你还记得？”牧师突然笑了，同时脸有些发烫。  
“他不会有麻烦吧？”亚当熟练地解开牧师袍。  
“他对杰米的提议没有异议，”牧师觉得松开外袍的感觉就好像囚犯去掉了枷锁，“已经完全结案了。”  
“我看到他们被吊起来，”亚当靠在牧师胸前，一只手环在他的腰上，“……贫穷，没有身份的滋味是不好受的。”  
他说起这句话的时候，不知道指的究竟是谁。  
“你可以留在这儿，亚当。”沉默片刻，牧师低头用嘴唇碰了碰他的卷发。  
“我挂着柳荫府的名头，迟早会被找到，”亚当却只当他随意开口，继续着手上的动作，不过这次解开的是牧师袍下的衬衫，“说不定我们的事也会被发现……想想你的前途，牧师先生。”  
“我们的事，”牧师压抑着某种激动的情绪，“你想就此结束吗？”  
“……除非你想去苏格兰？”亚当的表情充满了难以置信，很明显他连想都没有想过这回事。很快有些粗鲁的吻打断了他的质疑。牧师先生一直对他温柔有礼，但此刻却让他觉得对方像一头侵略性极强的野兽。他以为牧师先生可以好好与他合作，好聚好散，这一刻却开始产生一种害怕的情绪。  
他不应该漏掉亨德森在听完他的计划后去实行的果断，亨德森是个实际的男人，从某种程度来说，牧师袍下有着一副铁石心肠；他也不该漏掉治安官和手下的民兵见到亨德森时的态度，那不是对一个牧师的尊重，而是对认同者的亲密，他们一起经历过暴乱和兵祸；他不该妄想亨德森是个懦弱的人，在经历了这种事情之后，只顾保有眼前的生活和下流的回忆。


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结

柳荫的早晨（平行世界略暗黑番外 下 完结）

管家递过毛巾，便按照嘱咐躬身退下去忙自己的事。今天来的客人是卡拉格老爷的好友，又是整个镇地位最高的人和司法官，于情于理，他都得把整个招待过程做得妥帖，即让客人感到满意，又让主人面上有光。他跟女管家商量了一下晚餐的安排，还有马匹的看护、衣物的清理与烘干、茶点的准备等等细节。看着外面的天气，又让女管家派人去按客人一向的喜好布置好了最好的客房。  
而在小客厅忙着用毛巾给客人擦干头发的主人，则完全不需要去担心这些琐事。  
“这种天气，”魁梧的主人轻柔地擦着毛巾下的头发，“你就不应该出门。”  
“刚好在外面罢了。”司法官的脸轮廓近来圆润了点，但依旧没有对他那种冷淡的气质造成影响，“我听说，亨德森先生暂时离开去苏格兰了。”  
“哦？”正在致力于擦干对方头发的卡拉格听起来有些心不在焉。  
“他把教堂的事物交给了副手，那位先生告诉我，他要去苏格兰会见同学，就顺便和那位亚当先生一起离开了。”  
“嗯。”卡拉格依旧专心致志。  
“杰米？”内维尔的声调听起来跟他平时在审判庭时的并无不同，但卡拉格能听到那里面如恶魔一样的坏笑。  
“听从吩咐，先生。”叹了口气，卡拉格当即行了个非常标准的躬身礼，他鞠躬的幅度之大，甚至刮起了一小股风，微微吹动还搭在内维尔肩上的毛巾。  
“很好。”内维尔的笑意更明显了些，“看来你还记得打赌这回事。”  
“一开始想忘掉赌约的人就不能矜持点？”卡拉格有些不服气。  
“是我小看了亨德森，”内维尔难得说了句好话，继而又有些酸溜溜地补充，“不过还得等上一会儿才知道究竟怎么样。”  
“好好吃你的蛋糕吧。”卡拉格把切好的糕点塞到了他鼻子底下。  
同样小瞧了亨德森的还有拉拉纳。在进入苏格兰境内时他才愿意去承认恐怕得花好一段时间来跟这个男人待在一起。  
而这些都属于超过他过往三十年经历的，那三个月变幻莫测的人生。  
直到后事筹办完后他才被告知，柳荫府上一任拉拉纳老爷在海外的一笔投资遭到惨重的失败，忽略掉冗长的法律关系，结果简单而言就是，除了失去柳荫府的土地，由于继承的原则，他可能还会背上一笔可怕的债务。亚当.拉拉纳用了不到一周的时间清算了柳荫府内所有已经不属于自己之外的资产——包括上一辈联姻的嫁妆，委托好友米尔纳和安菲尔德的主人帮忙变卖、安置仆人与佃农，接着就带着不多的行李，先去了趟伦敦让自己暂时消踪匿迹，再往苏格兰赶路。  
拉拉纳家族的律师告诉他那笔投资或许可能涉及诈骗，他还有重新得到柳荫府的希望，可也正因为这一点，债主来势汹汹。避避风头是一回事，但也说不好他就得永远在外漂泊躲债。父辈的投资他一无所知，但更莫测的是那之后他三十年锦衣玉食无忧生活一朝破灭后的命运。  
“亚当，你还好吗？”半梦半醒中，他感到有人拉住自己的手，还被亲了额头。  
“是梦。”亚当简短地解释，同时发现自己已经习惯在乔丹身边醒来，并且因此得到了不少安慰。  
“壁炉里的火，”乔丹摸了摸他的头发，“我得去弄弄，不然你会被冻醒的。接着睡吧。”  
“你就挺暖。”亚当又凑过去了点。然后他听到对方因为笑起来的胸腔共振。  
他是个牧师，听起来就有点无聊。虽然在桑德兰的时候，亚当就发现了他的另一面，但在前往苏格兰的旅途中，亚当还是不断改变着自己对他的认知。作为一名受过绅士教育的牧师，乔丹对报纸以外的阅读毫无兴趣，连带对一路上的高地风光和历史痕迹也无动于衷——但熟知消失的第九军团和凯尔特文化并不能很好地像乔丹做的那样帮助他躲开雇佣密探的追踪和对付旅人不怀好意的陷阱；还有比起精神上，生理上的洁癖让牧师先生总是赶在那些旅店的懒惰女仆之前把一切都安排得井井有条、干净整洁——纵使是他也挑不出多大毛病，也彻底丧失了偷偷溜走的决心，反而因此得到了回到生活正轨上来的帮助；最后是——  
“你真的不想来一杯威士忌吗，”亚当难以置信地问，“这里是苏格兰。”  
乔丹只是举了举手里的茶杯作为回应。  
他真的是天生当牧师的料——晚些时候，有点醉意的亚当先生又不得不改变了自己的想法——他真的无聊，再晚些时候他有些恨恨地想，但该死的他爱这无聊的人。  
他们的长途跋涉告一段落，在远远看到鸽子群的时候。简短地向他的前管家介绍了乔丹，亚当又从他那里得到了来自安菲尔德的新消息。  
那笔涉及诈骗的投资，主要嫌疑人因为在海外殖民地涉嫌谋杀帝国军官而被指控，目前下落不明，他所经营的所有生意都要被审理，这是对柳荫府的好消息；然而因为细节繁杂，整个审理过程随涉案嫌疑人的落网时间可能长达几年到二十几年不等，这是对亚当的坏消息。只要没说清楚柳荫府的案子，那么那块土地依旧不属于他。  
“……安菲尔德庄园永远欢迎你。”信件看到最后，亚当叹了口气。  
“米尔纳先生和安菲尔德庄园希望得到您的回应。”罗伯逊提醒道。  
“老天，”亚当露出苦笑，“你已经不是我的管家了，能不能别那么拘谨。”  
“您不决定回去吗？”罗伯逊沉默了一阵，“安菲尔德给我提供了一份职务。”  
“在那儿呆了三十年，刚好有个机会。”亚当递给了罗伯逊另一封信，来自他的律师。  
“是因为他吗？”罗伯逊在拆信前，还是开口问了。  
闻言看了看在草场骑马的乔丹.亨德森，亚当突然笑了，“先别告诉他我在新大陆还有个极有可能入不敷出的破牧场。”  
“那个地方究竟有什么？”看完律师信，罗伯逊无言以对。  
“野牛？郊狼？风沙？印第安人？反正我带上步枪是对的。你就把它当作一艘沉船里打捞出来唯一还算有价值的东西就行了。”  
“他会跟你一起吗？”  
亚当还没有回答，远处的乔丹在朝他招手。  
番外完


End file.
